zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Knights of Skyloft
(Hyrule Warriors/''Legends'') Ghirahim's Forces Dark Forces }} The Knights of Skyloft, also known as the Rescue Knights, are a group from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. They are the airborne protectors of the inhabitants of Skyloft, saving those who fall down from islands in The Sky from certain death. Both the knights and their Loftwings wear distinctive armor; at night, their Loftwings use special light-providing helmets allowing them to fly at night, a privilege granted only to exceptional knights. The Knight Academy is an institution dedicated to training those who would become part of the Knights of Skyloft. The Knights will occasionally fly with Link and his Crimson Loftwing around the sky. The knights are also possibly a reference to The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, because of their outfits being different colored variations of Link's. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors The Knights of Skyloft appear as allies in the Era of Skyloft. However unlike their depiction in ''Skyward Sword, they where armor identical to that worn by Hyrulean Forces as they use the same character model used for Hyrulean Soldiers. In the game, they defend Skyloft from Ghirahim and Volga. The Hero Link and the Hyrulean Forces under him come to their assistance and Link meets the Spirit of the Goddess Sword, Fi who allies herself with him. Link and Fi are asked by a Skyloft Captain to carry the pumpkin soup needed to summon the aid of Levias in order to defeat Ghirahim and Volga. Eventually Link and Fi fight Volga, however the Dragon Knight proves to powerful and they are forced to seek the aid of the Great Fairy to grant Levias the power to weaken Volga. After Volga is weaken, he is defeated by Link, however Ghirahim managed to flee to the Sealed Grounds. Together with the Knights of Skyloft and Fi, Link travels to the Surface and they assault Ghirahim's Forces at the Sealed Grounds. However Ghirahim manages to corrupt the minds of several knights turning them into Turncoat Soldiers, forcing Link to track down the Turncoat Leader to stop them. Eventually Ghirahim summons The Imprisoned, only for his master to be defeated by Link with the help of the Groosenator located inside a keep. Link then confronts Ghirahim and defeats him by knocking him into the Gate of Souls and under Fi's instructions uses the Skyward Strike to close the Gate of Souls. In Cia's Tale, it is revealed that before Link arrived, Ghirahim was attacking Fi and the Knights of Skyloft along with The Imprisoned, when Cia arrived with Volga, Wizzro, and the rest of the Dark Forces. The Dark Forces tricked Fi and the Knights that she was on their side and defeated both The Imprisoned and Ghirahim. Sensing an evil presence similar to his master within Cia, Ghirahim joined Cia's Dark Forces in attacking Fi and the Knights of Skyloft. Eventually Fi was defeated, but decided to wait for the Hero to show himself. Category:Groups Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword characters Category:Hyrule Warriors factions